Amor dividido, coração partido
by JessSil
Summary: As personagens não são criações minhas, portanto todos os seus direitos são reservados a seus criadores.
1. Chapter 1 - O Despertar

Fanfiction Steloísa  
**Amor dividido, coração partido.**

Capítulo 1 - _O Despertar_

Eu acabara de chegar em casa. Sentei em meu sofá, aproveitando o tempo que ainda me restava antes que Stênio chegasse. Estava confusa com o ocorrido mais cedo. Em meu horário de almoço, Ricardo havia me convidado para que almoçássemos juntos, o que deveria ter sido como outros tantos almoços nos quais nós discutíamos os casos e encontrávamos causas e consequências, mas algo estava diferente. Por que ele tinha que estar tão sedutor? Por que ele havia de olhar para mim daquela forma? E afinal, por que eu sentia meu corpo responder? Por que ele havia de me beijar? Logo agora que eu estava me resolvendo com Stênio?

De repente escuto um barulho que me tira de meus pensamentos e me traz para essa realidade que tenho que enfrentar. É o barulho da porta se abrindo e a voz de Stênio que toma o ambiente.  
-Boa noite! Boa noite! - disse cantarolando. - Trouxe vinho, morangos, chocolate...!  
Ah... Stênio! A quem tanto amei... E amo! Eu acho... Levantei-me e fui em direção a ele, recebê-lo. Afinal, desde cedo ele me ligava, estava ansioso, entusiasmado. E pelo jeito esperava que essa noite fosse mágica.  
-Oi, Stênio! Hummmm... Fantasia de que temos para hoje? - disse eu tentando forçar um pingo de animação.  
-Deixa comigo! Hoje a delegada não está aqui e sou eu quem manda!  
Embora não me sentisse em condições, me deixei levar por ele.

Na manhã seguinte, quando despertei, Stênio ainda dormia. Aquela cena me afetou de uma forma que não sei explicar. Me sentia levemente culpada por aquele homem ser tão devoto a mim e eu estar tão confusa quanto aos meus sentimentos. Por outro lado, sentia-me vingada por tudo aquilo que, embora eu já tenha perdoado, ele me fez sofrer.  
Levantei-me silenciosa, tomei um banho demorado, me troquei. Antes de ir trabalhar, peguei um pequeno pedaço de papel colorido que não identifiquei de onde poderia ser, mas me pareceu simpático para deixar um recado para Stênio.  
"Bom dia, querido!  
Espero que tenha tido uma boa noite. Tive que sair cedo, muito a fazer no trabalho. PF é outra coisa, né? A Creusa preparou um café da manhã do jeito que você gosta. Te vejo mais tarde.  
Helô"  
Deixei-o sobre o meu travesseiro, mas logo em seguida retornei. O que havia de errado comigo? Bilhete? Eu jamais faria isso em sã consciência! Stênio pensaria que estou me rendendo de vez e esquecendo que estamos em fase de teste! Teste! Isso! Não havia porquê me sentir tão culpada se nem mesmo havia um compromisso selado! Mesmo assim, parti sem saber se seria pior enfrentar Stênio ou encarar Ricardo depois de tudo. Escolhi a segunda, pois minha ética e profissionalismo me permitiam agir com indiferença, já com Stênio não.

Já estava quase acabando o trabalho quando o celular vibrou. Era Stênio. Me lembrei que, durante a tarde, não havia recebido flores dele, como ele sempre fazia. Senti um frio na barriga, mas atendi ao telefone.

-Fala, Stênio! - disse insegura.

-Estou te esperando em casa, precisamos conversar. - havia um tom seco em sua voz, e eu entendi na hora do que se tratava.

-Ok, já estou indo.

Terminei o que tinha que fazer, peguei a bolsa, as chaves e saí.

Quando desci do elevador para o hall do meu apartamento, vi a porta entreaberta e me aproximei. Quando entrei tomei um susto. Eu não podia acreditar no que estava vendo!


	2. Chapter 2 - O Fato

**Fanfiction Steloísa**

**Capítulo 2**

**Stênio e Ricardo cara a cara. Quase dei meia volta e saí! Se Stênio não tivesse me visto, juro que teria ido embora. Ele estava bravo. Há muito tempo eu não o via tão alterado daquela forma.**

**Stênio: Você me traiu, não foi? Com esse...**

**Ricardo: Stênio, fique calmo! Não foi bem assim... (Disse Ricardo na tentativa de acalmá-lo, sem sucesso)**

**Eu não conseguia me mover. Não conseguia falar. Meu Deus! Eu o havia traído de certa forma. Ainda que fosse só um beijo... Fui covarde.**

**Helô: Me perdoa (Consegui dizer, com a voz falha, depois de muitas tentativas)**

**Stênio: Eu não acredito, Helô! Como você pôde? Eu te amo, você não percebe? Você não podia ter feito isso comigo!**

**Stênio gritava. Olhei para Ricardo e ele logo entendeu que deveria ir embora.**

**Logo após Ricardo sair, chega Creusa, que havia ido ao mercado. Seu semblante demonstrava aflição.**

**Creusa: Credo doutô Stênio, dá pra ouvir o sinhô gritar lá de baixo!**

**As palavras de Creusa fizeram com que ele se retirasse para o meu quarto, para que não se alterasse com ela. Eu o segui, mas não cheguei a tempo de entrar, pois ele havia batido a porta. Neste momento, uma lágrima escorreu em meu rosto e eu decidi sair. **

**Após alguns minutos rodando com meu carro, decidi parar na praia. Eu precisava pensar e aquele seria, com certeza, o lugar ideal.**

**Sentei-me na areia e sem que eu pudesse controlar meus pensamentos, eles me fizeram constatar um fato. Eu estava totalmente dividida. Eu amava Stênio, isso não era dúvida, mas o que havia entre mim e Ricardo? **

**Como se não bastasse, senti o calor de um corpo se aproximar. Inconscientemente devo ter desejado que fosse Stênio, assim aliviaria minha culpa, mas bastou uma palavra para que eu reconhecesse aquela voz...**

**Ricardo: Helô, que bom que te encontrei! Fiquei preocupado em te deixar sozinha com Stênio naquele estado! (A voz de Ricardo era forte, máscula, muito diferente da de Stênio. Eles eram muito diferentes e meus sentimentos também)**

**Helô: Eu estou bem, Ricardo. (Disse sem desviar meu olhar do mar)**

**Ricardo: Eu me preocupo com você.**

**Helô: Por favor, Ricardo. Agora não.**

**Ele tocou meu rosto e obrigou-me a olhar para ele. Droga! Eu não queria nada com ele, mas meu corpo pedia! Nenhuma palavra foi dita, ele apenas me beijou e me entreguei a ele ali mesmo. Já era tarde, não havia quase ninguém ao redor.**

**Quando caí em mim, já era de manhã. Olhei em volta e não reconheci aquele quarto, aqueles lençóis... Olhava perdida procurando me encontrar... Em que eu haveria me metido dessa vez? **


End file.
